Hold/IOU One Galaxy
by the2ndredhairedpotter
Summary: This is a H/G R/Hr fic that me and my friend wrote together. They are at Hermione's and they decide to go to a muggle concert. ~*~Last chapter up~*~
1. Arrivals

A/N:  OK guys and gals. This is a fan fiction about Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny.  It is neither more r/hr or h/g. It is EQUAL. My friend Karla and myself wrote it basically this week and I'll type up the rest later if you people R/R!  Karla wrote this chapter by the way…

So any way thanks to xo starry nights for beta reading chapter 5 I think… well whatever one it was thanks!

Thanks to the people who reviewed "GoodNight"

Thanks to Adnap because I am talking to you right now and umm because you are an inspiration, and your fics are so good! ^_^

And thank you to the people who might beta read this for me soon but I was just to eager to share it with everyone that I had to go ahead and put it up! 

OK now R/R!!!

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat in her kitchen eating breakfast with her parents. 

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Mr. Granger asked noticing the downtrodden look on her face.  Hermione looked up at her father.  He was holding the newspaper and had a look of concern in his eyes.  

"Do you think Harry and Ron and Ginny could visit for a few days?" 

Hermione was a bit nervous about what the response would be, but she noticed the sign of relief from both her parents. 

"Is that all that was troubling you? Of course the can come!" Mrs. Granger finished with a wink and a smile just before Hermione ran up stairs to owl the newly expected visitors, telling them the great news.

A few days later Ginny, Harry and Ron arrived by Floo Powder.  Hermione greeted them with hugs and hellos and was amazed at how they had all changed in a few months.  Ginny looked a lot older and her good looks increased with age.  Harry looked happier but there was still a hint of pain in his eyes.  Hermione wondered just how much he had recovered from the events that had taken place at the end of the school year.  Then she noticed Ron, he had gotten a lot taller and his shoulders were broader. He looked very handsome and Hermione found herself blushing at the sight of him, but it was nothing compared to the tips of Ron's ears which (luckily) no one else had noticed. 

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A million things went though Ron's head when he saw Hermione.  She looked very pretty, her hair was pulled back and it slightly resembled her hair at the Yule Ball.  Her skin as a bit tanner but had never looked smoother to him.  He couldn't keep his eyes off her as she showed Harry and himself the guest room that they would be sharing.  As they got settled in Hermione took Ginny to her room.  Ron was disappointed when she left the room. 

"Hermione looks different." Harry said as he sat in a chair next to the window.

"Yeah…" Ron sighed.  

"I can see you like it though!" Harry finished jokingly as Ron threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!" 

"Oh come on Ron, let's not play that game again."

At this Ron sighed again and tried to focus on a corner of the room. "I should tell her." Ron said to himself but hadn't realized that he had said it a bit too loud.

"Tell her what exactly?"  Harry asked both surprised but not at the same time not.  Sighing louder Ron threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

"Nothing" he replied quietly. "Nothing at all…"  Ron thought about how much of an idiot he would look like if he did "tell" Hermione, tell her how much about how much he thought of her over the summer, and how he didn't want to let go of her when she hugged him earlier.  He knew that she had already visited "Vicky" earlier that summer.  They had quite a row through letters. After they hadn't written in three weeks and four days he had sent her a letter which had nothing to do with Viktor or anything related to their fight.  It had simply said: "It would be nice if WE got to visit you sometime."

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night the four of them made their was downstairs for supper.  It was a little quiet until Mr.Granger broke the ice. 

"Say, I read in the paper this morning that tomorrow a band called **Saves the Day **is going to play.  I thought you kids might be interested.  They seem to be popular with some of the kids around here." They all agreed that it sounded like a good idea.

After the meal Hermione spent at least an hour explaining about what kind of music **Saves the Day** was.  Then they all sat talking about whatever was brought up until it was time to head to bed.  


	2. Midnight Surprise

A/N: This one is written by Karla. It's obviously about Ron and Hermione.  Please R/R!!! ( I know it's short ok?) Bold is thoughts and will be throughout the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up and decided to go downstairs for a glass of water.  She saw someone at the bottom of the stairs, turning towards the kitchen.  Hermione walked slightly faster to see who it was, as she walked on she saw that it was Ron!  Her muscles tensed up worrying about how he would respond to her pink pjs. She walked into the room carefully.

"Hey Ron." She said trying to sound as casual as possible.

Ron jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around slowly. "Hey back." There was a moment of silence until Ron asked "Um you ever been to a concert?…you know like the one we are going to tomorrow."  

Hermione shook her head. "No, I haven't.  I guess it will be the first time for both of us. I mean all of us."

"Oh."

"So what are you doing up?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"What about you?" 

"I just came down to get a glass of water."

"Oh."  Both Ron and Hermione found themselves in a VERY uncomfortable silence.  Ron watched Hermione getting herself a glass of water in utmost interest.  

**"She looks so cute in those pink pajamas." **He thought to himself.  Hermione sat down and Ron did the same.  Hermione took a sip of water and didn't feel thirsty anymore.  She daringly looked up to find Ron's eyes. 

**"Was he staring at me the whole time?"**

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She said a little too quickly.

"I just wanted to tell you …err that I'm sorry…for fighting with you about you know…going to Bulgaria."

Hermione was some what surprised. "It's ok… I guess." She sighed then continued. "Let's just put it behind us.  What is done is done."

Ron smiled and she smiled too.  "Good."  Ron said very pleased that he brought it up.  There was another moment of silence until they both decided to go back upstairs.  Ron quietly entered the room and lay down on the bed with a big smile on his face.  He noticed Harry enter the room.  Ron hadn't even noticed he was missing.  


	3. Shared Dreams

A/N: ok this chapter was written by moi.  Of course, since I AM writing all the H/G parts! ^_^ Well now you know what this section is about! Don't forget to R/R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke up from the dream he was having, to see the door to the guest room closed. Harry looked up to see that Ron was absent from his bed.  He lay there for a minute thinking of the dream he had just had.  It was the same dream he had dreamed almost every night since the night of the final task at the end of fourth year.  It was just like reliving the horrible events over and over again, every time Harry woke to find himself in a cold sweat.  

He wondered where Ron had gone.  He got up and walked down the hall towards Hermione's room.  He thought perhaps Ron couldn't sleep and that was where he might be found.  Harry smiled to himself at the thought of his two best friends.  They so obviously fancied one another but Harry wasn't entirely sure that Ron had completely figured it out yet.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as Ginny was about to walk out of the bedroom she ran into someone who was coming into the room.  

"Hermione, where'd you…" 

Ginny stopped mid-sentence when she looked up to see that it wasn't Hermione she was had run into but Harry. She blushed deeply at the realization of who it was.  

"Didn't know I bore a resemblance to Hermione" Harry said jokingly.

"Well really the resemblance is over whelming!" Ginny laughed a little nervously amazed at her own courage to joke with Harry.  She had been getting much better about talking to him and she was very proud of herself.  She continued.

"Actually Hermione isn't in bed.  I was just going to see where she was and since I didn't suspect you to be coming into our room in the middle of the night I supposed it was her."

As Ginny said all this she was almost unknowingly edging back into the room as she spoke. 

"Yeah, Ron is missing too."

Harry had barely managed to get this out because he felt his face going red realizing how cute Ginny was in her pajamas with blue stars on them.  Lately he had been realizing that she looked cute in almost everything she wore. 

"Well I can't seem to sleep so do you mind if I err… come in?"

"Oh! No! Of course not!  I couldn't sleep either. I keep having this dream about…" Suddenly Ginny stopped and realized she had almost told Harry about the dream she kept having.  The only major thing wrong with this was that the dream was about Harry.  She had it quite frequently and it was a little unnerving, for that matter it was downright scary.  That it was scary she knew but what it was really about she didn't.  It seemed like it was the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament but Ginny didn't know what had really happened so she guessed it was just her imagination. Suddenly Harry's voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"About what Ginny?"

"Oh it's nothing really." Ginny hesitated but for some reason wanted to tell Harry what it really was.

"Come on Ginny.  I'll tell you the dream that is keeping me awake." Harry didn't know why but he felt like he needed to tell Ginny everything that had happened to him in the last 6 months and this seemed like a good enough excuse.  He hadn't discussed it with anyone else and the fact that he felt he could tell Ginny was so overwhelming he didn't really know what to think. 

"Well, alright but promise not to think I'm just daft or something…"

With that Ginny hesitantly started the story of her dream.  As she told Harry more of it she felt more and more comfortable with him. Some how she knew he would understand, even if it was only her imagination.  She told him the dream's every detail and she told him about how often it had been re-occurring.  

Harry recognized the story as the exact events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  It was the exact same thing he dreamed every night.  He couldn't believe Ginny dreamed it too, was it just that she had some how found out.  That couldn't be because he had never told anyone before 

"The worst part is when Voldemort is talking.  His voice just sends chills down my back, Harry." Ginny said quietly, remembering the terrible hissing voice. 

Harry just sat there amazed still.  Ginny mistook the look and thought Harry had thought she was crazy after all.

" I told you it was crazy…"

"Ginny did you make that up or did you really dream it?"

"I really dreamed it. Crazy, I guess."

" Ginny that is exactly what happened the night of the final task.  I have that dream every night! Wait a minute you just said Voldemort."

Ginny was shocked to find that her dream was true.  She hadn't even realized that she said Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who. She thought about it for a minute then answered Harry. 

"Well I guess when you practically hear him every night you feel like you can say his name."

Harry looked up and his eyes met Ginny's and they sat there for only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to both of them. Just then the door opened and Hermione came in looking rather flushed.

"Harry what are you doing here?"

"Ginny and I were just talking. I was about to go.  What were you and Ron doing?"

At that Hermione blushed and murmured. 

"I was getting a bit of water in the kitchen."

"Well I guess I will be heading back to my room.  G'Night."

With that Harry walked out of the room but turned around before leaving and chanced a glance at Ginny who smiled, blushed, and looked down all at the same time.

Harry walked back to his own room thinking about Ginny and trying to understand why he felt like he could tell her almost anything. No scratch that, anything.  He saw Ron already lying in bed and noticed the huge grin on his face but didn't say anything.  He had things to think about himself.   


	4. Worried?

A/N: Written by Karla.  I'm not sure if I should have stopper here to go to the H/G part but I did so that's the next chapter and so I gotta type up the rest of this section for chapter 6…     Who cares if its short! R/R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the morning after every thing was straightened out, Ron still couldn't stop starring at Hermione. **"I never noticed how beautiful she is…" **Ron thought to himself, but Ron's focus shifted to Harry.  **"Is he… What?!" ** 

Harry was staring at Ginny. But he as staring like a bloody idiot and smiling to himself.  This made Ron think **"Where was Harry last night?"**

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mr.Granger dropped them off and told Hermione that he would meet them at midnight.  They said their goodbyes and started for the concert.  They walked quietly until they got there.  Hermione paid for all of them with the money her parents had given her and they were stamped on the hand and entered.  

"The music is loud!!!" Ron said quite loudly himself..

"WHAT?!"  Harry asked unable to hear Ron. Ron just shook his head and mouthed never 

mind. 

Ron noticed how some people had rather odd hair.  Blue, green, purple, but he liked it none the less.  They all took a liking to the music (Seeing how **Saves the Day** is one of the best bands out there!).

A little while into the show Ron took his attention off of the music and looked at Hermione.  She did look graceful without her schoolbooks, but she seemed a little withdrawn from everything going on around her.  He could tell she was thinking about something.  "**Maybe she's thinking about Viktor…"**  he thought painfully. She suddenly looked up and their eyes met. 

"You look a little worried about something." Ron tried to mouth it but she clearly didn't get the message.  Hermione's mouth went very close to his ear and she spoke.

"What did you say?!"

"Umm Ron, Hermione? I need a little fresh air…" Ginny shouted loud enough they could hear her.

"Yeah, me too Ginny.  I'll come with you." Harry shouted equally loud. At this they walked out side.


	5. IOU One Galaxy

A/N:  ~*~Sigh~*~ I hate these description things… I suck at them!  Ok well moving on. This one is by me.  It's the meat of the meat and potatoes of the story.  The next chapter is the potatoes or maybe it's the meat and this is the potatoes… well whatever.  R/R This is all you get for now till I have time to type up the next one, I mean it is 1 in the morning! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ginny pushed through the crowd to get to the parking lot.  On the way in they had gotten their hands imprinted with a blue star so that they could enter and exit whenever they wanted. When they finally got out, Ginny breathed in the cool night air deeply. 

"Bloody Hell, it's hot in there!"

"Yeah, and so crowded!" Harry said as he sat down on the cold curb.  Ginny sat down beside him.  She tried to straighten her skirt, which was fairly short and had little blue stars on it.  She looked to make sure that she was a safe distance away from Harry.

**_"I hope Harry doesn't think I am sitting too close…"_** Ginny thought.

**"_Why is she sitting so far away? Did I do something wrong?"_** Harry wondered. 

"So Harry, do you think that tonight will be the night that those two will finally admit they fancy each other?" 

"So you noticed too?" Harry chuckled to himself and then continued. "I sure hope so! Part of the reason I came out here with you, was hoping they might get it worked out if they were alone."

"Yeah, that's really the main reason I wanted to come outside too. I'm getting pretty tired of their lover's spats.  They only argue because they think it hides their feelings when really it only makes it more obvious and annoying if you ask me." 

"Well if the do ever get around to actually dating, I hope they argue less or their relationship might not last more than a day at a time!"

They both laughed gently at the truth of Harry's statement.  The following moments were spent enjoying the low rumble of the music from inside and enjoying being in one another's company. They were both thinking about the previous night and what might have happened if Hermione hadn't walked in. 

**_"God. I wish he would kiss me!"_**

**"_God, I wish I could kiss her!"_**

"So Ginny…. I guess we should be getting back." Harry glanced at her tensely.  

"Do you think we gave them enough time alone?" 

Ginny didn't want to go in yet and have to endure the heat and all the other people and at least if she did get enough courage to talk to Harry about certain things it would be a lot easier out here. Ginny shivered slightly from the wind but she would rather be cold out here alone with Harry than hot inside with all those other people. 

"I guess your right, but it is getting rather chilly out here. I think I saw a café on the block. We could go get something to drink," Here, Harry hesitated for the slightest of seconds studying Ginny's face for a reaction, then continued. "If you want that is."

Ginny could feel her checks begin to burn at the thought of going anywhere with Harry, but quickly maintained control and tried to answer as calmly as possible, "Sure Harry, that sounds like a good idea to me."

Harry stood up and to Ginny and his own surprise, put out his hand to help her up.  She accepted the hand and pulled herself up but then let go quickly and dusted off her skirt. 

Harry started to think how good Ginny's legs looked but then scolded himself and wondered** "_Why in bloody hell am I thinking about Ginny's legs it's not as if I like her or anything… is it?'_**

He looked back over at her and blushed. She looked so pretty, that little skirt that she and Hermione had bought just today in a muggle store.  Then he felt a tingling in his fingertips,_ **"When I helped her up it felt as if her hand had electrified mine or something!"**_****

**_"Wow, his hand is so…strong!"_**Ginny thought and then scolded herself for thinking such childish like things, then another thought came to her mind. **"_Wow, my hand feels like the nerves have just been re-awakened or something._"** Then she scolded her self again. **"_That was so cliché Ginny!"_**

As they walked down the street, Harry rubbed his thumb across the hand that had helped Ginny up and kept glancing at her and Ginny kept trying to ignore the oh-so-cliché feeling in her hand.  They both looked up and saw a sign for the café; the name was _The Blue Star Café. _

They entered. It wasn't a very large café, just about 15 tables.  Ginny ordered hot tea with milk and sugar, then reached for her pocketbook. As she was about to pull out some money, she realized that Harry was now ordering and paying for the both of them. "Harry, you didn't need to do that!" Ginny said as she started to blush slightly.

"Oh no, its ok. I wanted to" Harry practically whispered the last part and started to blush a little himself.  Ginny went and sat down at a nearby table, waiting for the tea to be ready. 

The cashier came to the counter with the tea. Ginny rose to go get her tea when the cashier handed Harry his tea and as he was about to hand him Ginny's, he said, "and one for your misses, sir." To Ginny's surprise, Harry didn't correct him. He just thanked him and turned a little pink on the edges. 

Harry walked over to the table that Ginny was sitting at and handed her the tea. 

"You really shouldn't have paid for mine, Harry. You have to let me pay you back." Ginny demanded.

"No, it's no problem at all Ginny." Harry said as he looked up at her. Their eyes met for a moment like they had the night before. Then Ginny turned away and looked out the window "The stars are out tonight." Ginny expressed her thought out loud without really meaning to.

"_And you're the brightest one shining in my sky."_ Harry absent-mindedly thought, remembering the American Muggle song IOU One Galaxy by the Ataris, then the rest of the song popped into Harry's head and he thought_, "Now if I could only make it feel like every wish I ever made came true."_

But, "Yeah." was all that managed to come out of his mouth.  They sat there for a while, just looking out the window, watching the street while drinking their tea. There were two other couples in the café and they were sitting, holding hands and looking into one another's eyes.  Usually Harry would have thought that this was stupid behavior but at the moment he wished he were doing the same thing with Ginny. There was one girl sitting all by herself at a table in the corner. She looked as if she was studying for something.  She reminded Harry a bit of Hermione. 

Gradually Harry drew his attention away from the other customers and the street and looked down at the new watch Ron and Hermione had given him for his birthday.

"Well it looks like we've been gone for about an hour or so. Do you think we've given them enough time to sort things out?'

"Yeah I hope so. That is if that thick headed prat Ron has figured it out yet."

Harry stood and saw Ginny moving to stand up also and a sudden thought popped into his head.  He had the urge to help Ginny stand again. He longed for that tingly feeling. So he put his hand out and helped her up but this time when she was up he didn't let go of her hand. She blushed redder than she had all summer. She had promised her self that she would stop blushing every time Harry was near. 

They walked to the door and Harry opened it for Ginny with his free hand, still forcing himself to keep hold of her hand even though his own felt like it was on fire. At the same moment Ginny could have sworn her hand was about to burst into flames. 

As soon as they got back out side Harry saw a bench right in front of them and realized what he had to do.

"Ginny, can we sit for a minute?"

Ginny looked the slightest bit surprised but managed

"Um, sure…"

This time when they sat Harry didn't allow a safe distance between them.  He sat right beside Ginny and took her other hand in his. Now that it got to it Harry didn't really know what to say. Harry was so nervous he just knew that Ginny would be over him. He knew that she had a crush on him in second year but it was probably nothing and had gone away by now. Since she got to know him . . . she probably realized that he wasn't all that the Famous Harry Potter was cracked up to be, but something told him that he should go on.

"Ginny, um well... I don't know how to really say this but…err… well you know earlier I said that part of the reason I came out with you was to give Ron and Hermione a chance to be alone?" 

Ginny nodded, but felt that if she tried anything else, such as talking, she might faint.

"Well see that wasn't the main reason…" Harry said slowly, trying to find the words to say what would come next. "See the main reason I wanted to come with you was… well…" At this Harry mustered up all the courage he had, leaned in and kissed Ginny. He drew back and kept his eyes closed. It hadn't been a terribly long kiss but it had sent shock waves through his body.

"Oh God, what have you down you bloody prat! She probably will get up and take off!" He thought to himself. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes.  He saw to his surprise that it was Ginny's hand on his shoulder, a Ginny who was grinning. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and made an almost squealing noise of excitement. 

Harry thought back to the song and said out loud, "Ginny, it feels like every wish I ever made came true!"

"Me too Harry, me too." Ginny pulled back, still grinning broadly.

"I guess we should be heading back now. It's getting really cold." 

At this, Harry stood up, pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Ginny who slipped it on with such a look of pride you would have thought she had just won the Quidditch world cup. As they started to walk back, Harry turned to Ginny as if he was remembering something. 

"Ginny, about you knowing about what happened at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Well I guess it's supposed to be that you know. You know destiny or something. I'm glad you know. I really needed someone to talk to about it, but would you mind not telling Ron and Hermione about it just yet?"

"Of course Harry. I won't say anything 'till your ready to talk about it."

Ginny smiled up at Harry and he knew he could trust her.  Then he put his arm around her and they walked back to the concert. 

A/N: Stay tuned to see what happens to Ron and Hermione while Harry and Ginny were professing their undying love to one another! ~_^ The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or the next day so if you're a r/hr shipper don't forget to come one back now ya hear?


	6. Hold

A/N: This one is by Karla and it is the afore mentioned meat (or potatoes whichever) of the story.  Except this is the Ron Hermione section! Thank you Jill for typing it up for me!!!! ~*~Kisses ~*~ ^_^

                                                          ~*~*~*~*~*~

Just then Ron felt Her lip touch his (now bright red) ear. Ron snapped and every thought and memory of Hermione went though his head. 

"Wishing Vicky was here?!" Ron said it so loudly that she could hear it over the music. Hermione was speechless. She stood there for a moment just staring at him bewildered. Ron cursed at himself on the inside. 

Hermione started "Wh-I-me-" she choked on her words feeling the tears stream down her cheeks and she tried to swallow the knot that had developed in her throat. All she could get out was a very stifled "Don't call him Vicky!" Ron didn't know what to say. He was to mad at himself to reply. "And he is just a friend! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" 

They stood there BOTH mad at Ron. 

Hermione turned toward the back of the huddled room and tried to get out as fast as she could. Ron followed just as fast and managed to stop her a few yards from the door. He grabbed both of her arms and turned toward him. He looked into her eyes intensely, like he was trying to find another galaxy in her. "'Mione…" he let out a sigh and continued; "I-I'm so sorry-I-I just-" he swallowed hard when more tears formed in Hermione's eyes. "I need to tell you!" Hermione looked confused and still deeply hurt. She blurted out. "Tell me what Ron!?" Ron took a deep breath, looked down and then looked her in her eyes again and said, " Hemione I-I love you!" 

At this Hemione pulled her arms out of Ron's hands and lifted them around his neck and hugged him for what seemed like forever. She put her mouth up to his ear again and softly said, "I love you too." She pulled away some and kissed him on the cheek. Ron held her tightly never wanting to let go and then sweetly kissed her, and his mind was filled with one thing. He was kissing Hermione. He couldn't begin to explain the feeling he had, but he wanted to feel like this forever. As Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand back to the music a slower song began to play.

Oh well, you've got me under your spell and I don't think that I'm kidding around.

 Ron realized that it was all the feelings he had been feeling for Hermione. At this he pulled her close and held her tight. They stayed like this, listening to the song, for what seemed like hours.

_I don't think I can forget you now. I once sat up on my roof and examined the planning of my town. _

_I saw the structured grid and pavement cutting through grass and I remembered the cold of winter running up the legs of my pants. _

_I picked the nicest lawn and imagined the two of us rolling around_

_Down along the ground. _

_I saw myself touch your face and I noticed jets begin to race above our heads. _

_But I pinched my arm and remembered how much you hate me. _

_I remembered the fact that I can't see what you need and I'm too stupid to be aware of the beauty that you give this place and how shitty this town would seem without you in it. _

_When you aren't around I let the shades fall down to shut _

_Out all the sun's light and make myself feel all right. _

_What am I doing with my life? _

_Remember that the only things we need sometimes are chilly nights and warmer thighs, 'cause there's nothing like being held._

**"Thank goodness that Hermione knows now and I know she doesn't hate me."  **Ron thought to himself.  


	7. The Ride Home

A/N: Really Really short.  Hope you like it's the last chapter and it's written by me.  Enjoy.

                             ~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ginny pushed though to the spot they were at before. They looked around and saw Ron and Hermione standing a little bit to the left. They were holding on to each other so tightly you would have thought it was the end of the world. "Well looks like we gave them enough time eh?" They laughed, and then walked hand in hand to the spot where Ron and Hermione were. 

Harry tapped Ron on the back, "Oi there mate! I see you've come to your senses! How long have you been like that?" "Oh, no more than half an hour" Ron said. By now Harry and Ginny had dropped hands, and Ginny was talking in whispers with Hermione. 

Neither Hermione nor Ron had realized that something had happened between Harry and Ginny. So everyone went back to listening to the music. 

After awhile Harry looked at his watch and said it was time to go. They managed to push their way to the exit and when they got out they saw Hermione's Dad's car sitting across the street. They walked over and squeezed into the back seat.

Harry and Ginny resumed holding hands and started quietly whispering to one another. Ron and Hermione were also talking and then he looked over at his sister and his best friend and everything clicked. 

"Oi Harry, you do fancy Ginny don't you!" 

"No. Ron. Not at all." Then he kissed Ginny.

"Harry that's that's my sister!"

"Oh yeah Ron and watching you and Hermione snog is the best time of my life!" Ginny Replied.

They all laughed and enjoyed the ride home.  

FIN

A/N: What did ya think?  Leave us a review both Karla and myself will greatly appreciate it!!!!


End file.
